


it's the logical thing to do

by TheBeeBoos



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, based on the bechloe kiss, dumbass homosexuals, i literally dont know what im doing but enjoy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeBoos/pseuds/TheBeeBoos
Summary: Beca likes to think she's a logical person but maybe logic isn't what you need sometimes.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 54





	it's the logical thing to do

**Author's Note:**

> howdy everyone welcome to ren trying to process the bechloe kiss lol i literally cant get it out of my system so i wrote a ficlet about it! enjoy!! 
> 
> kinda unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine 
> 
> I don't own pitch perfect or any of it's characters.

Beca Mitchell was never the type of girl to speak out if she saw an opportunity present itself; she would take it but she never did things that she didn’t consider logical. It was freshman year when a psychopathic girl with mesmerizing blue eyes barged into her shower stall and forced her to duet titanium with her and insisted, she join the Bellas.

She only went to auditions later because she thought it would be a good way to get her dad off her back, because apparently working at the radio station wasn’t enough.

A couple of weeks pass and she starts bonding with Jesse. He’s a nice kid with a boyish grin and he’s way too obsessed with movies, but she thinks it’s amusing. She also notices that he has a crush on her, but she doesn’t say anything about it; she’s not staying so why bother going through a break up when it’ll only cause unnecessary heartbreak for the poor dude.

She also develops a friendship with Chloe. She’s really nice but has absolutely no sense of boundaries; she grabs Beca whenever she feels like it and she’ll hug her whenever she feels like it and Beca goes on pretending like she hates it.

The Bellas eventually win nationals with Beca’s help and she decides to kiss Jesse because, you know what? He would make a good boyfriend, and he respects her boundaries (plus she won’t have to think about Chloe’s warm touches and the emotional walls she could break down).

Beca starts loving Jesse, because it’s easy to love him. There’s no complications or mixed feelings; it’s just simple, it’s logical. It stays like that. Some might say they seem like bros but it’s just how they work. Beca and Jesse, the buds who kiss sometimes.

Beca also gets close to Chloe during that time. The Bellas joke about how they act more like a couple than Jesse and Beca do. One time, when Beca’s curled up in Chloe’s lap while watching a movie, Amy turns to Stacie and whisper yells “Bhloe” in Stacie’s direction. Beca proceeds to make a loud grunting noise and Chloe calms her down by telling her that “they’re just messing around,” finishing it with a kiss on her forehead; Stacie and Amy share a knowing glance but luckily, no one says anything until the movies over.

Beca and Jesse break up the summer after senior year and it’s really tame; they give each other a hug and go their separate ways because it’s not logical to keep up a long-distance relationship. Or at least that’s what she tells herself.

Beca suggest Chloe move with her to New York the following week and Amy somehow tags along, resulting in them sharing a 2 by 2 studio apartment. It’s not much but they call it home. Aubrey suggests they go on the USO tour as a last hurrah. Beca just got fired and she thinks it might be helpful to sing with her family again.

Beca has a revelation while she’s jumping off the yacht: this could be her last moments and all she can think about is Chloe and how she didn’t choose her because it wasn’t logical to pick her because Chloe’s scary and she’s real and she’s everything Beca vowed to never get messed up in again but she’s Chloe and Beca loves and trusts her with her whole damn heart.

She finally decides to do something about it. She sings with her family one last time and, high on confidence and adrenaline, goes to see Chloe, Chloe who’s kissing Chicago but she doesn’t care so she grabs Chloe’s wrist and pulls her close and kisses her with all she’s got and Chloe kisses her back with the same amount of passion and whispers “I’ve been waiting a long time for you to do that” in her ear before whisking her away back to their hotel room.


End file.
